Life in gravity falls
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: danielle has been depressed ever since her dad went missing . she has been slaving over maps and her dads old journal and following them she believes that he is in gravity falls Oregon . but when she gets their she finds love bff ship and adventure will she change her mind about life or will it be just another failed attempt at happiness
1. Chapter 1

DIPPER Dipper woke up to the ear splitting sound of his alarm he pushed the covers off and stood up and gabbed his shoes and socks and vest and hat and ran down the stair case . he about tripped on a rug he still did not know how he had managed to do that while running down stairs . he walked up to Stan "sorry grunkle Stan " he said Stan just looked at him " the voting's done " he said in a rude tone so i just replied 'what voting" stan reached over and handed him a box of nails with a hammer and about 6 signs and said "your going back into the creepy part of the forrest " I glared at him and walked off I open the door with my foot but I could not see over the signs . But as I was walking out the door I slammed into a girl she fell back and quickly grabbed papers . And I stood then I reached out my arm and asked "are you ok" she pushed a lock of hair mixed feathers behind her ear showing her six fingered hand earrings . Then she looked up and grabbed my arm and pulled herself up just stood there looking at her she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen . Mabel just happened to walk up and say "so who's your new girlfriend " the girl blushed and and said " I am Daniella well dani" i smiled and said "hi I'm dipper" she smiled then mabel said" so how do you like dating my bro" me and dani looked at each other and said "WHERE NOT DATING". Mabel just smiled and said "not yet "dani just looked up and said "well I got to go I and exploring the creepy part of the Forrest " she smiled and skipped off . I turned to mabel and said "what are you doing she was hot"she looked at me and busted out laughing and walked off I just pouted and picked up the signs . Then I realized that she was going to the same place I was . I grabbed every thing and ran off. 


	2. the forrest

DANIELLA i was walking though the woods holding my map and playing with all the feathers in my hair but all i could think about was dipper . his eyes where the most dreamy blue i had ever seen . then i snapped back to reality i only had 4 months to uncover my dads tracks till i have to go back to piedmont California . i looked and 1 2 and 3 are gone but i still have 4 it all in one plus more and my diary . i was still thinking about dipper then i heard a twig break i stuffed my papers into my sleeve and pulled out my knife and backed up against a tree . then behind me i heard a tapping noise almost like a hammer . i jumped out and as soon as i saw the hat i knew it was a huge mistake . dipper screamed and used a sign as a shield . he peeked through a hole in the sign and put it down when he saw me . he smiled and said "hi dani " i smiled and said "hi dipper" but before i could explain he sneezed and then said "sorry" "its ok" i replied . he looked up and said "wait no kitten sneeze comment" i looked in the eyes and said "heck no i don't judge"he looked at me and i looked at him . and we both busted out laughing and when it died down i leaned in and so did he but when our lips where 2 inches apart mabel walked up. "heeeeey guys" she squeaked we pulled apart "hi mabel " i said but my voice cracked . her eyes got big "y'all where gonna kiss" she yelled me and dipper looked at each other and at the same time said "nooooooo". she rolled her eyes and said "whatever SO DANI WANNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU " i looked at her and said "sure you seem nice i still cant figure out how you dated my cousin " dipper looked at me and said"who is your cousin " i bit my glossed lips and said"gideon gleeful " i said in horror . they both stared at me i had my head down they both backed up i dropped a paper so i bent down to get it and as i was walking off . dipper said " no don't go its just your normal and he's ...well you know"before he could finish i added "psyco moron crazy demon" . he looked at me and laughed then mabel just grabbed my arm and yelled "LETS GO" and dragged me away but as she pulled i turned and saw dipper . and he was looking at me to it was then i knew it was going to be an amazing summer . 


	3. just thinking

DIPPER I was walking in the woods I have never been so happy that I was going back to the mystery shack . dani and mabel are in our room so I'll be in the guest room I looked at the ground to notice one of Danis papers but this was a map . I looked at the map i just stared at it it said possible locations of dad . I folded the paper and shoved it into my vest and ran to the shack . I opened the door and Stan was in front of me he looked down and said "hey kid that dani girl just became a employee here" I smiled and headed to the guest room i was going to see her every day . so I laid down just thinking of her she was about to kiss me to . I rolled over trying to forget I just met her it's nothing . I'm sure it will be over by tomorrow . i drifted off but just then i had one of those dreams where you feel like your falling so i jerked up and screamed . then i got quiet to make sure no one was coming . i just blushed and laid back down i could not help thinking about dani i mean her eyes had a yellow ring that looked like fire and mixed with her color changing eyes i could have melted looking at her . i quickly shook the thought from my head "i just met her"i said out loud . i rolled over and closed my eyes and after about ten minuets i drifted off .


	4. SLEEPOVER

DANIELLA it was amazing i had never seen so much glitter and sparkle in one room i just sat there laughing mabel was dancing in glitter i could not help it . "come dance " she yelled i looked around and smiled "sure" i said as i jumped up i started dancing . mabel is cooler than i thought i thought to my self then when the song ended i sat on her bed and said "this is awesome " "thank you" she smiled flashing her silver braces . she walked over to me but she tripped over a box of glitter "crap"she said i started laughing again i could not help it she looked up and started laughing to . then i heard Stan walking up the stairs he had told us to go to bed like an hour ago . mabel jumped into her bed and said "hurry no time for sleeping bags get in dippers bed " i smiled and jumped on it and we both covered up and closed our eyes . Stan opened the door and said "wow it looks like a unicorn just barfed in here" and closed the door and went to his room . me and mabel jumped up at almost the same time we where laughing at what Stan had said . igiggled then i said " you ready for bed?" she plopped back on her bed and said "yes sleep sounds good" so i turned out the light and laid down back in dippers bed . i could not help thinking about him i mean he sneezes like a kitten and he is so sweet shy and HOT but we just met and i he does not like me i bet he thinks i am strange and stupid i thought to myself . just then mabel almost like she read my mind rolled over and said "you like him don't you" i blushed and said"what no" but it was to high pitch . she giggled and said "your talking out loud" i blushed and smiled . but before i could say any thing else mabel said " plus y'all were totally gonna kiss in the woods " i blushed at the thought . then we heard Stan "good night" mabel whispered "good night " i whispered back then i turned over and closed my eyes still thinking about dipper . but after a couple minuets i was out .


	5. Confessions

DIPPER i was used to my alarm waking me up so when i did not hear any thing i jumped out of bed . i looked around to realize that i was 15 minuets late so i jumped up put my shoes socks and hat on then i ran out of the room . i got down the stairs and saw i was packed so i immediately go to grunkle Stan . "dipper" he said in a happy voice "its time for you to go back out with dani and mabel to hang up flyers and more signs". i walked out side to see dani and mabel dani's brown hair sparkled in the sun . her and mabel had glitter all over their cloths and mabel had bedazzled her sweater . when i walked up dani turned and said "sup dipper" and something about the way she said my name felt right "hi dani"i blushed when i said it . and as i got closer i could tell her and mabel did makeovers her hair had been curled and put into a pony tail and she had pink lip gloss on and eyeliner . "dani ?' i said she looked right at me and said "is something wrong " she looked worried "no" i replied "you look beautiful "i panicked and then blurted "hot"then "different" i blushed and she busted out laughing then we started walking i heard her and mabel behind me dani said 'why am i still laughing" mabel replied your mortified . i felt so bad so then i was thinking to myself "well I'm sure she hates me now and its not like i had a chance she is beautiful she probably thinks i am a mean nerd so i did myself a favor here ". i was looking down at the ground i felt some one be side me i turned knowing whoever it was heard me so i was just praying it was not dani . i turned it was mabel she looked at me and said "we need to talk" then she turned to dani and said " hey we will meet you at town we are looking for un signed trees' she smiled and walked towards the town square . then mabel looked at me and said " she likes you to she likes your sneeze your eyes and thinks your hot but she also thinks you think she's weird and stupid " I looked at her and smiled "really" i said "she was talking out loud last night" I did a small victory dance and took off towards the town square . 


	6. stood up

DANIELLA i was sitting at a bench "i guess they decided to ditch me"i said to myself . today i was going to tell dipper how i really felt . just then old man mcgucket walked up right as i stood up . "hows it going young lady" he squawked "I'm fine you" i looked at him something seemed familiar . i started walking to the shack to help and i walked trough the door to see Stan "hey Stan" i said "wheres the rest of um " he said ."they stayed behind to finish advertising" i replied 'cool" he said as he turned on the tv. "wait is the shack closed" i said "its been closed for over and hour " he replied "ok bye" i said as i gathered my things and walked out of the shack. i was on my to my aunts house i could see it . but before i got there i pulled out my papers and then i noticed my map was gone i looked all through my back pack . "its gone " i said out loud i then realized if it wasn't here it was in the woods . i ran into the woods and without a flash light so i just grabbed my phone . i searched every where i had been it wasn't there . then i thought to myself if any one knows that my dad is the righter of the journals his life is in danger . i had seen dipper and the 3 book i did not say any thing but if he finds it I'm scared that he will go looking for my dad . as i was walking my legs got weak and i was so tired i could barley keep my eyes open so i turned around and started walking to where i started i walked out and i was back at my aunts . i walked in the door and she ran up and hugged me and said "good heavens child you where gone for 4 hour after curfew " . "what" i looked at the clock and it was 2 o clock . "some boy came by wondering where you were i told him you weren't here and a little girl told me to tell you see you tomorrow bestie . i turned and yelled "YOU MEAN DIPPER" she looked at me and said "why yes" i plopped on the couch and she walked up to me and said" its late you need to get some rest you have work tomorrow". i looked at her and said"i cant " she looked at me and said "why not" "I LOST THE MAP" i said she looked at me then put her head down . then after a few seconds said "come on we need to rest " so i walked to my bed room and i laid down in bed and i drifted off . 


	7. discovery

DIPPER i walked into the shack i had ran to the town then to dani's aunts house then back to the town then to the shack . i need to apologies to dani i thought to myself she waited at the square for 3 hours . now she might be at her aunts or missing in the woods i shook the thought from my head . mabel walked up to me and said "she is fine she will be here tomorrow " "i know i just feel bad " i had just put my hat on my night stand it was 2 o clock so i felt like a zombie . i walked over and hung my vest on the coat rack then a piece of paper fell out . then i remembered dani dropped this the poor girl must be worried about her dad .i walked over to my bed and laid down . then i realized i still had my shoes on so i got out of bed and took my shoes off. so then i decided to go get a drink . i grabbed the map and went down stairs then i got a drink of water and i took a look at the map then i saw a hand print it had six fingers . and if dani only and dani did not have six so that meant . i dropped the map when i realized DANI'S DAD WROTE THE JOURNALS . i ran to bed and put the map back in my vest and when i got in bed i just laid there still in shock i knew i had to help dani not because i love her because i care . i rolled over closed my eyes and every thing went dark .


	8. lost

DANIELLA i sat in my dads old tree house it was 6 o clock in the morning and the mystery shack opened at 8 30 . the only problem was it was in front of the mystery shack . and the good part was it was a hollowed out tree with a ladder it had 5 floors and all of them are surrounded with leaves . i was to scared to look at dipper he might be really mad at me for not waiting longer . then again it was 3 hours i turned to let my feet hang down . just then i heard the door of the shack open i swung my feet up and almost fell . i heard dipper talking to mabel he said "i need to find her i have to say sorry" he ran right under me mabel followed . now i felt guilty i jumped down and walked into the shack . i opened the door and Stan ran by yelling"SOOS WHERE IS MY FEZ" "hey Stan its on your head" i said he stopped and looked at me "hey kid" he then he grabbed the top of his fez ."thanks kid" he said smiling "wait" he made a sharp turn and said "dipper just left to go to your house" "really" i replied "yeah something about saying sorry" he said in a annoyed tone " . but if i where you i would just wait here and sweep " i smiled and grabbed the broom and got to work . it was time for the mystery shack to open Stan walked by mumbling then Wendy walked up and said "hey dani where are dipper and mabel the stock wont move its self " "i don't know but i am really worried " she looked at me " you like him don't you " she said "like was last week i think I'm in love " i whispered i would have never told her this but i was so worried . she looked at me and said "make your move before he finds someone else" i smiled at her " ill try" i said and i meant it . 


	9. WHAT HAVE I DONE

DIPPER me and mabel where looking for dani she had to be here . i walked past a bush and it had a foot print in it so we kept walking it led to a tree almost like she went through it .then under a big branch we found prints and they led us into the shack . mabel jumped in front of me and said "she probably went back to her aunts " and as we where walking inside i almost screamed in panic "SHE WASNT THERE". just then someone ran up and hugged me . "found her" said mabel i looked at her and said "why haven't you been around lately" she replied "i thought you where mad at me for leaving" i looked at her again and said "wait i thought you where mad at me" i said with relief but she looked up and we both busted out laughing . when it finally stopped i reached into my vest and pulled out the map and whispered "i think you might need this" she gasped"how did you find this" it was on the ground in the woods". she smiled "thank you""your welcome" i replied. just then Wendy walked up and said "make your move" to dani she blushed and looked down "what was that about "i asked she just blushed and said "nothing" . there was a really awkward silence so i decided to make a move but i got nervous and tongue tied ."um dani " i said it really nerdy ."what" she looked up with her pretty Color changing eyes ."uh um uh' i said "i um uh i love you" i said then i looked up in panic and ran up the stairs and into my bed . the whole time thinking WHAT HAVE I DONE.


	10. FINALLY

DANIELLA i walked up the stairs and stood in front of dippers door. i was so nervous so i just stood there i heard him say "did i really do this did i mess up a perfect friendship " i gathered enough courage to say "no you didn't" he jumped up and screamed "oooh hi dani " he looked down . i walked up to him he looked up and i leaned in and kissed him right on the lips and he kissed me back . then when we pulled away he looked up confused "i love you to" i said he smiled and so did i . then we both leaned in and kissed again . then mabel came in and gasped we pulled away and looked at her . and she had to scream "OMG DIPPER AND DANI ARE KISSING" then Stan soos Wendy and random strangers where standing in the door way "crap" i whispered . then stan just sat there with a grin on his face "DIPPERS GOT A GIRLFRIEND" he yelled and we both blushed and i heard him whisper "so its official" . mabel then said "i walked in here and they were kissing"then she looked over and held up her phone and said "do it again i never miss a scrapbookertunity " i looked at dipper and said "what the heck" he smiled and we both leaned in again and kissed. later that day mabel asked me to spend the night grenda and candy are going to be there to . i said yes and we where sitting around then they where asking questions like what was it like to have a boyfriend and what was kissing him like and was he a good kisser . when it was time for bed and we all laid down i closed my eyes and tried to relive today i could not have been better but as i was getting to the bast part i fell asleep . 


	11. MYSTERY CARNIVAL

DIPPER the alarm on my phone went off and i sat up and put my hat vest and shoes on . as i was walking to the door i realized my phone was still on the night stand . i was 4 minuets late so i knew Stan was going to give me a bad job . i got down there and every thing was black . i flipped on the lights and no one was here . i looked at my phone it was 8;35 . i walked outside and every one was out there . dani mabel candy and grenda where bedazzling a tent while Stan and soos where trying to figure out where to put a table . i walked over to dani and said"whats going on" she turned and said with a smile "the mystery carnival" i looked around i had forgotten that it was time for that i was so busy trying to apologies to dani . dani looked at and winked i winked back then Stan walked up and said "dipper come help me set up the dunking booth " so i walked off and i heard mabel say "so are y'all like dating " i was hoping she would say yes "yeah" i heard her say and i wanted to do a victory dance . i walked up to the dunking booth and Stan was already inside the tub thing "try to win" he said rudely so i grabbed the balls and the first was so close then the second one got closer . the first one hit the target right in the middle and stan went under i could not help but laugh he came up and said "kid fix this so it will not do that" i rolled my eyes and got to work . it was about an hour later when i got done stan just yelled "DO IT AGAIN" but this time i punched it as hard as i could and nothing happened"good work kid" Stan said "now go help set up with mabel and the rest of them " i walked over there and dani was on the table and grenda was handing her the stuff she needed and candy was helping mabel bedazzle the rest of the tent . "sup guys" i said and dani looked at me and smiled "hey dipper" she replied . "is there any thing i could help y'all with" i asked "ooooh yeah we aren't half way done" dani said as she jumped down . she walked over to me and said "we are doing the make your own amulet or rare artifact" then she sat there with a clip bored and said "we need someone to paint the table i would but i have to paint the ceiling" i smiled and so did she then i said "count me in" she stood up and handed me a can of paint and brushes . then she pulled the table out of the tent and said "here you go its a little crowded so now you can have space" i smiled and got to work. 


	12. opening time

DANIELLA i was standing on two chairs stacked up so i could paint the ceiling . i looked at dipper he was so cute when he was concentrating . i still could not believe i kissed him without thinking it feels like a dream and soon ill wake up and still be in the awkward friend zone . i was still starring when grenda yelled "QUIT STARRING AT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND WORK" that has no inside voice . i could feel dippers eyes on me so i just kept working so far it was a pic of the jungle when you look up . just then one of the chairs popped they where stacked and when i say stacked the legs of the chair were on the seat of the bottom . it popped again dipper ran over and said "be careful that looks dangerous " i looked down and said "don't worry ill be ok" he smiled still looking worried . just then the chair broke and i fell forwards "DANI" dipper yelled but right before i hit the ground i put my hands out and rolled . dipper ran up and said "are you ok" i smiled "I'm fine" then mable grenda and candy ran up and hugged me . "are you ok" they all screamed at the same time "i am fine" i said they backed away "it was just a little fall" . they then got back to work and so did i this time i duck taped it all together i was almost done when i realized we had 30 minuets . when i was done dipper had already had the supply's on the table . we set every thing up and then we put the sign on the front of the table . it was all jungle themed mixed with magic we backed up and it looked great . the carnival was almost done we still had 20 minuets me and dipper walked around all the tents from last year looked great every thing was done . then Stan yelled "DANI DIPPER GET OVER HERE" we ran and Stan was in the tub i was laughing Stan was stuck inside cause someone had put a padlock on the door . dipper was pulling at it but nothing happened so i grabbed a hammer that was beside the tub "stand back"i said to dipper he backed up . i hit the pad lock and it fell to the ground Stan jumped out "thanks kids now go get in your stations" . me and dipper laughed the whole way back . when we got there mable grenda and candy where huddled up and when mable saw us she said "so are y'all like boyfriend and girlfriend now" . me and dipper looked at each other and at the same time we said "yes" they squealed and i felt like doing it to . but then Stan was running around yelling "OPENING TIME" me and dipper hugged and ran to our stations . 


	13. work

DIPPER i stood by the dunking booth giving out balls to the poor people who thought they could win . then soos walked up and said "its ok dude you go help with mabel's booth" i smiled and walked off . i walked up and dani handed a little girl a Egyptian necklace it was beautiful . i walked up and said "need any help" dani looked up from the monkey idol and smiled "tons" then mabel looked up and said "i need a break so dipper you take over and ill run and get the stuff you need" she jumped up and ran off . i sat beside dani as she was handing a little girl her monkey she turned and said "so do you know what your doing" "i think" i replied then she glued a fake diamond on the crown mabel had been working on . "the whole point is to make them pretty" she said with a smile then all the sudden the light went out she stood up and hooked a couple wires together and the light blinked on . i was gluing a necklace together it looked good and as i glued on the last fake diamond i dropped it . the good part was it landed good all i had to do was move it back into place i picked it up and handed it to a cute little girl . i was just sitting and waiting when i heard someone humming it sounded beautiful i looked around and there was only mabel candy and grenda then i looked at dani it was her . i sat there listening then another little girl walked up and said "i want a princess crown" "ok" i replied and i got to work . every thing was made out of stainless steel painted gold and fake gems and glue and so far we where making a lot of money . dani looked up and said " here you go" she handed a charm bracelet to a little girl then she looked at mine and said "that looks really good" i smiled "thanks yours are beautiful to" i replied she looked at me and said "you don't have to lie" "but I'm not its true" i said she giggled . then mabel jumped up and said "hey dani i will take over and you can get lunch" she looked at her and said "ok" dani then pulled out a note book and said ok mabel you want she paused "a apple" she said then dani turned to candy and said "you" "i would like a bag of candy" and smiled at her own joke then dani turned and said ok grenda "I WANT CHEESE" man this girl has no inside voice . then dani turned to me and said "ok dipper" "i will take some water" i said i wasn't very hungry . dani then turned and walked off . 


	14. still working

DANIELLA i walked over to the food table and Wendy was working it for now "ok Wendy i need a apple and candy and cheese and two bottles of water" she laughed and said "wow you must be hungry " she said as she the stuff down. "don't worry i just wanted the water the rest is for the rest of the table" she smiled as she put every thing in the bag she handed it to me and said "good luck" i laughed and walked off . as i was walking i noticed the crowd by the dunking booth and i walked up to hear Stan yell "I HAVE SEEN BABIES THROW BETTER THAN THAT" and i pushed my way to the front to see Stan in the tub and innocent people throwing balls at a target . i just looked i could not help but laugh then i snuck to the back and i found a wire and i un hooked it and then someone threw the ball it hit the target and Stan went under . i then hooked it back up then i ran through the cheering crowd and all the way to our table . i saw mabel and as i got closer she said "why is every one cheering" i laughed as i said "someone finally dunked Stan" dipper looked at me with a look that said i know what you did . "it might be because i unhooked it for 5 seconds" i said every one busted out laughing . then i placed the bag on the table and i got my water and dippers and i handed dipper his and i sat down . i started glueing and then i got so into it i started humming . i felt some ones eyes on me i looked around and every one was looking at me "what" i said mabel yelled "YOU CAN SING ?" "heck no" i replied and dipper and mabel at the same time said "yes you can" . i blushed and then dipper said "where did you learn to sing" i looked up and said "well when i was little at Christmas me and gideon would get on a stage and sing o holy night " dippers jaws dropped to the floor . "speaking of gideon where is he" dipper and mabel looked at each other and dipper said "well he might be in jail right now" "really" i said then i started laughing then dipper looked me and said "whats so funny" . "ok when we where little he was the bad kid and i told him one day he was going to go to jail" dipper smiled .and then a little girl walked up and said " i want a unicorn statue" "ok" i replied as i got to work. i had just finished and i handed it to her "your voice is pretty" the little girl said i blushed and said "thank you" then i turned to dipper and said "was i humming again" he smiled and said "no you were actually singing" i blushed . then Stan walked up to the table and said "kids its time for a break" we all got up and walked to the shack . 


	15. 15

DIPPER we were all in the shack me and dani were talking about the strange stuff that goes on in gravity falls . on the other side of the room mabel and candy and grenda where on the other side of the shack talking about boys and boy bands . Stan wendy and soos were counting the money . after five hours of making stuff we made 500 dollars and that was just what our table made all together we made 5,000 dollars most of it was because the dunking booth . i was telling dani every thing that happened last year she got so mad when i told her about gideon especially when he hurt me she agreed he needed a time out . "OK EVERY ONE OUT" Stan yelled we all got up and walked outside the sun burned my eyes and as i walked to the booth dani walked up beside me and grabbed my hand i smiled at her and she smiled back . we sat down at the table dani got to work and got into it again . this she was singing neon lights by Demi lavoto it was perfect pitch and every thing . then i snapped back to reality i looked up and decided to do something so i got to work with about 50 necklaces well i was only able to do like 5 per hour so i grabbed one chain at a time . i had been sitting there doing one at a time dani looked over and said "are you ok" "yes why" why i replied she looked at me with confusion and said "you have been working on those for 3 hours straight" i looked over and saw i had made 15 necklaces . 


	16. MONSTER HUNT

DANIELLA dipper had been working on those necklaces for hours . i knew he had an idea so i gave him some space . he got done and looked up and rubbed his eyes and said to himself "done" he grinned . i looked at him and said "can you watch the table i will be right back" he nodded and i pushed my chair back and stood up and walked towards to shack . a few minuets later i came out i was walking to the table when i saw dipper he had the chairs stacked . he was standing on top of one and it was dangerously stacked i ran up to him . "dipper what are you doing " i yelled he looked at me and said "their is a big hole in the tent " then the chair popped . "dipper the chair is breaking " he looked down and he was about to jump when the chair broke . he fell backwards i ran thinking i could do something but he fell right in front of me . "dipper ?" i said the he sat up holding his head "ouch" he said "do you remember any thing" i asked my voice shook "it was just a little fall" he said i helped him up "but you fell on your head" he looked up and said "but i am fine" i kissed him on the cheek and he blushed then mabel candy and grenda walked up and mabel said "dude for a second there we thought you were dead " she started laughing . "mabel its not funny" i said but she just walked off i turned to dipper ."are you ok" i asked he smiled and said "i am fine" just then Stan walked up to the table "dipper dani it is closing time" me and dipper stood up "hey wanna go on a monster hunt" i asked "yes !" he replied we jumped up and took off . the sun was going down so the woods were pretty creepy . i was holding the 4 journal good thing dipper did not see and a knife mabel was videoing and dipper was hosting he liked to call his videos dippers guid to the un explained . every once in a while i would video mabel dipper and i would take turns videoing . i was holding the cam "right now we are looking for the gnomes " he said to the cam it was really dark it was hard to see just then i tripped and fell into a bush dipper turned and said "dani ?" i got up and dusted myself off and said "sorry i stepped in a hole" he smiled just then someone grabbed my leg . 


	17. gnomes

DIPPER i heard dani scream and when i turned around she was not there "DANI" i yelled "DIPPER HELP" i heard her scream she sounded close . mabel was videoing every thing we where running through the woods i ran as fast as i could the i saw dani . she was pulling her leg and something was rapped around it she sat there stabbing it with her knife but it squeezed tighter . i ran up and started pulling the plant then i said "hand me your knife" she handed it to me i started cutting then it broke of and dani fell back . "oooh my gosh what was that" she yelled then pulled out one of the journals i walked up and said "dani where did you get that" she looked at me and said "my dad gave it to me a month before he disappeared " . she then stood up and said " he also wrote the journals 1 2 and 3 but 4 is all in one plus more well and its my diary " i looked at her and said "i know i saw the handprint your dad left on his map" she smiled and said "whew i am so glad i did not know how much longer i could keep that secret" i smiled but then a gnome jumped and grabbed on to dani . she turned and slammed him into a tree . then another one jumped out and bite my arm and it would not let go so i grabbed dani's knife and once it saw it he ran off . then we all backed up we were surrounded by gnomes dani flipped trough the pages of her journal and yelled out "DEMASTIC VO GEOMETIC RIDGE" we stared at her but then a gnome tried to jump on us and he hit a invisible wall . "it was a force field spell" dani told us me and mabel stood there as the gnomes slowly covered the force field . i turned the flash light on my phone on i was really bright i looked over at dani and said "are we going to have to sleep in here" she looked around "i don't know i guess if they don't leave soon we might have to" i looked for a way but then i said "will the force field move when we move " she looked up and said "i don't know but it wont hurt to try" . 


	18. The escape

DANIELLA we all stood at the front of the force field and for some reason mabel was still videoing . "we probably need to edit this before we post it on youtube" i told mabel cause if we did not my hopes of finding my dad where slim . i looked at dipper he nodded and i nodded in my mind i was thinking mission mode activated . we all put our hands on the front and pushed it was moving but extremely heavy we all pushed then i tripped on the same hole it was cool how it did not crush any thing i just went right over it . the i got up we were all covered in dirt but dipper was still cute i pushed again we were about 5 minuets from the shack . we kept pushing then i said "lets take the force field down and then run" i then fell my arms and legs felt like noodles . I grabbed on to a tree and pulled myself up "we are going to get so weak we can't move" I gasped i still was out of breath "this thing weighs like a billion pounds" mabel said . "Come on guys we got this"dipper said but about that time he fell me and mabel used the force field to walk we helped dipper up . "Look guys you two need to run as soon as the wall goes down" i yelled dipper and mabel both yelled back "WHAT" I looked up "just go" i yelled . I flipped through my journal and yelled "JULIUD VONGO TRECHER" dipper and mabel ran . The gnomes looked weak but they were not i grabbed my knife and turned and ran as the gnomes gathered and made a huge monster i screamed it was more of a shriek . I got to the shack and mabel and dipper had a leaf blower and the gnome saw it and all the gnomes separated and ran off . I sat on the ground "thanks" I gasped still out of breath i put my knife up "any time" dipper said he then helped me up we all walked back into the shack . 


	19. after math

DIPPER we walked into the shack and sat on the couch . "i am never doing any thing ever again" we laughed then i said "hey who wants spaghetti it will take a while for the noodles to cook" i held up my arms we all laughed again . Stan then ran into the living room "KIDS" he shouted he then said into his phone "never mind we found um" and hung up . "where were you" he looked at us then i spoke up "we got lost in the woods" he then saw dani's red ankle and the bit marks me and dani had on our arms . "what happened" he asked then mabel stood up and said "wild cats are not pets" he rolled his eyes and said "any ways get to bed" we all stood up we all said good . i ran into the guest room i was just glad dani was still alive she could have died cause of those gnomes . i shook the thought from my head and said "well we still have the carnival tomorrow " i sill could not believe i was making girly stuff and doing good it almost made me sick i then pulled the covers over myself and rolled over then i was thinking of the nomes and dani the book and the video and i slowly drifted off . 


	20. the healing begins

DANIELLA well after all of that we all just sat at our table and made jewelry then every time a little girl would walk up dipper wold hand her one of his 500 necklaces . he was smart he made so many so that we could just talk and when someone walks up not take forever cause our arms still burned and with the bit marks it was terrible . i was holding a metal cup that had these beads on it i was handing it to a little girl and i dropped it on my arm and dipper caught it and handed it to the girl . i grabbed my arm it felt like my arm was on fire i took my bandage and my arm was bleeding . i rapped it back up then i got a idea "i will be right back"i said dipper looked "ok" he smiled . i ran into the woods once i was out of sight i grabbed my book i flipped through to a healing spell but this was a group healing spell . i then said "THAROUP COSTOE DIPPER DANI VATOSE" my arm throbbed and then i walked to the tent i hit my ankle on the tent and when i looked down my ankle wasn't red it was normal . dipper looked at me and said "what did you do" he was freaked out he looked at his arms as the bite marks faded i showed him the spell "now you find one" he joked . i smiled and sat down just then mabel walked up "hey love birds looks like during the break we are going back to the woods" me and dipper looked up in panic i got up and when i was about to talk i got extremely dizzy i fell back and dipper caught me . he helped me stand "dani are u ok?" dipper asked "i am fine I'm just dizzy " i picked up my journal and flipped to the page as i sat down i read out loud "when casted the spell will make the caster weak and badly dizzy until all the wounds are healed " i looked down at my arm the marks were still visible "this is going to be a long day . 


	21. DAD

DIPPER 2 MONTHS LATER "I can't believe we are leaving today" I said to mabel every one was in a almost straight line . Dani's eyes glittered and turned all shades of blue then old man mcguket walked by . And said "bye youngies and hello dani" she turned and said "wait i never told you my name" he tried to run but she walked up and pulled his bandage he turned and grabbed his hand but not fast enough . He had six fingers she gasped "dad ?" He looked up "daughter" . "Why did you leave ?" Dani said a tear rolled down her cheek "well I have days crazy days and normal days but more crazy and I was scared that I would go crazy and do something I did not want to" she looked around "this is happening way to fast"dani said as she sat on a bench . I walked up and hugged her and said "but you finally found him" she looked up "and now I am leaving" her dad just looked at her and said "you will see me every summer" she smiled "I can live with that" she smiled big then turned to me "but i don't know if i can spend the school year without you " she leaned in and kissed me . she pulled back "i love you you mean so much and you have always been their and you to mabel you guys are like family i don't want to leave y'all" . she turned to her dad "i can live with seeing you every summer cause i don't really know you but i will over the next few years i will" she then jerked "hey whats your address " i smiled " 434 conner road piedmont California " she turned and smiled "hey guess what" she said i got scared "what" "I LIVE IN 435 CONNER ROAD PIEDMONT CALIFORNIA" she said we both smiled . 


	22. I LOVE LIFE

DANIELLA "bye candy bye grenda bye soos bye wendy bye stan bye dad by aunt " i gave each a hug "SEE YALL NEXT SUMMER " they all smiled and waved as me dipper and mabel loaded the bus . we all got in their and talked about monsters and mysteries and then had a random dance party on the bus then for a game we saw who could keep their head on the window without getting frost bite . as i laid my head against the window i relived the past four months and i did not regret any thing it felt amazing . the cold felt good on my face then mabel pulled her head back "ooooh" she said i turned to dipper "so its just you and me "i joked he looked at me and said "but I'm gonna OOOOOOW" he pulled back i jumped in the bus seat " YES VICTORY"i yelled then mabel shouted out "NEW RANDOM DANCE PARTY" we all danced . "i cant believe school is tomorrow " i said still not believing that we went to the same school "dudes study time after school every day unless you have something to do" we all smiled but all i could think about was i finally found my dad and i finally found the happiness i have been searching for i finally found life . we pulled up to the neighbor hood and we walked home and when we got their i said "i cant wait until next summer " "ikr" dipper said "it will just fly by" mabel added then we all hugged and i kissed dipper and said "well see you guys at school tomorrow " and we ran in our houses . i ran to my bedroom window and pulled it up and i saw dipper and mabel do the same "HI GUYS" i yelled . my mom walked inside "mom dipper pines is my boyfriend and dipper and mabel pines are my best friends and i found dad and get to see him every summer and i cant wait to go back to gravity falls " i took a deep breath and looked at her face she had a big grin . "and i have made arrangements you will be riding with the pines every summer to gravity falls so that way no matter what y'all can stay together " i looked at her and said"WHAT" with a smile she smiled back . me and mr and mrs pines have been the best of friends for years" i smiled and i decided my old life was crap . i am now a real person now no longer slaving over a broken heart and maps . i looked out the window and my mom waved at their mom and i waved at dipper and mabel and i shouted ."I LOVE YOU GUYS SEE YOU TOMORROW AT SCHOOL""WE LOVE YOU TO AND OK WE WILL" they shouted and we smiled . well i guess that means I LOVE GRAVITY FALLS AND LIFE . AUTHORS NOTE sorry i was going to only do 20 chapters cause i am planning another gravity falls book . i know they are not good but thank you so so so so so so so so so so (takes a deep breath) so so so so so much for reading any ways you have no idea how much that means to me . again THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH . 


	23. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

AND I AM THINKING ABOUT RIGHTING A SEQUEL . 


End file.
